


One After Another

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, M/M, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: 'You can stay as long as you want.'





	One After Another

**Author's Note:**

> Random domestic Sam/Gene/Annie, to the tune of _moving house_ , you're welcome.

Cartwright's tone brooked no argument and Gladys hopped to it, with a smug little grin, as he grabbed up the luggage Gene had just carted up two flights of stairs. 'Sorry about the lift,' Annie had said, smile sweetly apologetic. 'Make yourself comfortable, I'll see what we have to drink.'

There was a half-wall between the living room and the kitchen, and Gene watched as she brought out the whisky, talking more as she did. 'If anyone noses about, just tell them you're sleeping on the couch. It's one of those fold-out ones, Sam insisted.'

'He has a good idea every now and again.'

'I heard that.'

'Great, now it'll go to his head.'

Sam was grinning as he took two of the glasses, extra swagger in his step as he started his trek back towards Gene. Of course he was acting just like he was getting what he'd wanted all along – because the all too simple truth of the matter was, he was. Gene didn't want to say, he already felt better. He certainly didn't want to say, he shouldn't have waited so long to take them up on their offer.

'You can stay as long as you want.' He'd pressed the glass into Gene's hand, and Gene held onto it without taking it; some deeper emotion touched Sam's eyes, and Gene smiled, so hard his cheeks ached.

Sam drew away, and Gene had let him go. It was Annie who'd said, 'Just, you wait and see. We can make this work.'

Now that he's sat in their pitiful excuse for a lounge, Annie beside him on the couch and Sam, grinning like one smug bastard of a cat, over on the recliner, he really can't imagine it having ended any other way.

Ended? No, it's only just began.


End file.
